Desde que te vi
by tantei-fox03
Summary: simplemente lean. soy pesima para los summary
1. arreglando un final equivocado

_**Desde que te vi**_

"_les aclarare de ante mano que en esta historia Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet y las chicas exploradoras tienen 17 años, mientras que Ferb y Buford (que repitió el año y por eso segué en la secundaria) tienen 18; Candace tiene 23 años al igual que Vanessa… a los demás no me interesa mencionarlos"_

_También avisar que ninguno de los personajes de "Phineas y Ferb" son míos, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh… _

_Capitulo 1: arreglando un final equivocado._

Era un dia tranquila en Danville. Las chicharras cantaban recordando que el verano estaba próximo. Es mas dentro de dos días el destino de un par de almas gemelas distanciadas por varias situaciones se sellaría para siempre. Y eso ponía muy preocupados a un grupo determinado de personas, de las que se descaraban un par que en ese preciso momento estaban tratando de encontrar lógica a lo in-entendible.

Candace: simplemente no lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo se llego a esto?

Ferb: pregúntamelo miles de veces pero yo no lo se. Dentro de dos días es el "Baile de bienvenida del verano" de la secundaria de Danville el idiota de Eric – escupió con desden el nombre – el novio de Isabella, le pedirá que CASAMIENTO CUANDO TERMINEN LA SECUNDARIA Y SEAN legalmente MAYORES! – exclamo desde lo alto de los pulmones ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos los clientes del parque. Ambos hermanastros decidieron juntarse en el parque de Danville para encontrar una respuesta razonable de los acontecimientos desde hace uno meses que Eric anduvo pregonando a todos lo que iba a hacer el baile. – Y para mejorar la situación Phineas a decidido aceptar un trabajo que lo ara viajar por el mundo por no se cuanto tiempo. – dijo lo ultimo casi con ganas de llorar. Cosa que no paso desapercibido ante los ojos de Candace.

Candace: ¿tu no iras con el?

Ferb: me dijo que era un viaje que tenia que hacer solo.

Candace: esto no puede estar pasando. Phineas e Isabella tendrían que estar juntos, casarse, tener hijos y vivir como una familia feliz. No con Isabella casada con un tipo al que no quiere que solo la trata como trofeo y con Phineas perdido por el mundo.

Ferb: tu, yo y todo Danville sabe eso pero ellos no lo saben… bueno mas precisamente Phineas. – Candace se quedo pensando en las palabras de Ferb por un minuto, cuando la cara se le ilumino con una sonrisa.

Candace: LO TENGO! – grito con tanta alegría que la escuchen hasta la gente que vivía en los edificios aledaños al parque. Luego simulo que se desilusionaba repentinamente – no….olvídalo.

Ferb: ¿Qué? Junto a Phineas he aprendido que todas las ideas sirven de algo. Dime.

Candace: para empezar… Estas hablando tanto solo porque estas preocupado por Phineas ¿no?

Ferb: Claro! Soy dos años mayor que el, al principio no me importaba pero a medida que pasa el tiempo me di cuenta de que como hermano mayor por dos años siempre tengo que ayudar a Phineas. Lo quiero mucho como para dejar que salga mal de algo.

Candace: yo también. Y tu mismo has dicho lo que hay que hacer.

Ferb: ¿Qué?

Candace: Ayudar a Phineas! Asi como el te ayudo a conquistar a Vanessa.

Ferb: pero primero debo hablar con el.

Candace: pero no lo fuerces mucho…recuerdas el incidente en la isla desierta cuando se decidieron por dar la vuelta al mundo en un dia… - comento mientras recordaba el incidente (al que no sabe cual es mire "Phineas y Ferb: Tuyo el verano es" o como diablos se diga en cada pais)

Ferb: todos tienen su punto de quiebre…incluso nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, no quiero revivir ese momento.

Candace: en ese caso me voy a casa – dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca que miraba justo al área de picnic donde disfrutaban del día los enamorados – dentro de unas horas llegar Jeremy y aun no he preparado la cena. Cualquier cosa llámame. No vemos hermanito – dijo mientras se alejaba

Ferb: Adiós Candace y gracias. - salio corriendo para llegar pronto a casa.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

ESA MISMA NOCHE

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Luego de la cena Phineas fue el primero en subir a su cuarto que compartía con Ferb. Al cabo de un rato Ferb decidió subir para hablar con su hermano. Mientras subía las escaleras podía oir a su hermano quejarse sobre algo. Cuando entro en la habitación no pude evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Phineas estaba intentando empezar a empacar pero cada ves que acercaba la mano a la cajonera Perry que estaba sobre el mismo le golpeaba la mano con la cola para que la retire rápidamente. El ornitorrinco al igual que la mayoría sabia que no era buena idea que el inventor pelirrojo se fuera. Desde hacia 3 años los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher sabían el secreto de que Perry era agente secreto, y juraron cuidar de que nadie mas sepa de la identidad del mamífero semi-acuatico. Así que no era raro ver al ornitorrinco pararse sobre sus dos patas mientras no había nadie en la habitación.

Aunque el peliverde le gustaría tener un traductor para entender lo que le decía a Phineas, parecía que Perry tuviese un motivo mas para sumar a la lista que Ferb le dio a su hermano de motivos para no irse. Para Ferb era muy cómica la situación pero tenia una charla que hacer así que decidió interrumpir.

Ferb: *tos ruidosa* lamento interrumpir el….curioso encuentro pero me gustaría hablar contigo Phineas

Phineas: Ferb, ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar. Me tengo que ir dentro de una semana y punto. – Dijo algo exasperado de escuchar durante todo el dia motivos para no irse.

Ferb: no te voy a plantar mas motivo…solo quiero preguntar algo…. – dijo mientras se sentaban en su cama

Phineas: claro – murmuro mientras imitaba el movimiento en su propia cama justo antes de que Perry se subiera sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. – Perry…¿no estarías mas cómodo si te recostaras en mis piernas que al rededor mi cuello? – a lo que el ornitorrinco solo negó con la cabeza como respuesta – como quieras. ¿Qué me querías preguntar?

Ferb: es una simple pregunta… ¿Por qué te vas?...

Phineas: ¿Por qué me voy?...para encontrar un buen trabajo….

Ferb: eso no me sonó muy convincente. ¿y a ti Perry? – Perry solo negó nuevamente con la cabeza – desde cuando te interesa buscar trabajo en el exterior….¿es que ya no te gusta Danville?

Phineas: claro que no, la adoro!

Ferb: entonces ¿Por qué? Cuando niños juramos que de grande trabajaríamos juntos ¿Qué fue de ese juramento? – pregunto algo dolido sabiendo que su hermano trataba de esquivarlo.

Phineas: solo me ir por un año *murmurando algo incoherente* la experiencia me servirá para que trabajemos juntos – dijo mientras se dibujaba nuevamente su sonrisa habitual.

Ferb: ¿Qué murmuraste? ¬¬

Phineas: NADA! n_nU

Ferb: si tu dices que estas bien….te apoyo. – dijo con un tono algo lastimoso. Cuando del silencio incomodo surgio un gruñido de ornitorrinco mas fuerte de lo habitual.

Ferb levanto la vista para ver a Perry con una expresión de "no te rindas" y señalando hacia un cuaderno en la repisa. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el cuaderno de historias, un cuaderno que Perry usaba para escribir lo que pasaba en sus misiones y así poder contarles lo que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz inventaba cada dia. Y en ese momento el foco se le prendió en la cabeza al chico británico, Perry le quería contar algo. Sin perder mucho tiempo le extendió el cuaderno al ornitorrinco junto con un bolígrafo. Apenas recibió el cuaderno comenzó a escribir algo, Phineas intentaba ver por sobre el hombro de su mascota pero cuando llego a distinguir una palabra un coletazo le golpeo en la cabeza.

Ferb: jajajaja creo que no quiere que veas jajaja – luego vio que Perry había terminado y le extendió el papel, lo tomo y comenzó a leer. Apenas leyó sus ojos crecieron al tamaños de los platos – ¿Phineas?

Phineas: ¿si?

Ferb: ¿Estas escapando de Isabella? – Dijo algo sorprendido.

Phineas: ¿q-que..que te hace pensar eso? – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pecera que hacia unos años se volvió el hogar de Steve el camaleón de Ferb.

Ferb: el hecho de que estés tartamudeando, no me mires a la cara y me pongas una sonrisa nerviosa… Te gusta Isabella ¿no?

Phineas: Pero Ferb! QUE COSAS DICES! – dijo con una expresión de sorpresa como si Ferb acabara de culparlo de que mato a alguien – Isabella es mi mejor amiga – Ferb lo miro algo molesto – del ramo femenino, obvio tu eres mi mejor amigo del ramo masculino!

Ferb: Pero no me respondiste…¿te gusta? Solo responde y olvida lo de amiga.

Phineas: pero es mi amiga – dicho eso Perry le pego nuevamente con la cola en la cabeza – Okay! Pero no me pegues ya mas…me vas a dejar un traumatismo de cráneo . . …yo….yo…yo… - no podía parar de tartamudear y sonrojarse mucho.

Ferb: vamos hermano! La verdad te ara libre!

Phineas: yo…yo…yooooo….*inhalando profundamente* YO LA AMO DESDE HACE TIEMPO!

Ferb: ¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?

Phineas: no puedo *murmura*

Ferb: Phineas, no te reconozco! Puedes hacer de todo! Solo cruza la calle y dilo.

Phineas: no puedo, ya lo dije – cuando Ferb estaba por acotar al comentario de Ferb pero el pelirrojo volvio a hablar – y no me vengas con "es facil" tengo mas motivos para irme y dejar que Isa siga con su vida que para quedarme y decirle.

Ferb: pues dilos porque yo no los veo.

Phineas: en primer lugar a ella le gusta Eric, en segundo no creo que yo le guste, en tercero no creo que a nadie le guste un chico como yo, y en cuarto hice un juramente.

Ferb: En primero a Isabella no le gusta Eric…eso es mas clavo que saca otro clavo, en segundo ¿nunca te diste cuenta de que ella te ama?, tercero ¿tampoco te das cuenta de que las chicas de la escuela nos persiguen a ambos con la esperanza de que algún día seamos los novios de alguna? NOS AMAN….y eso da un tanto de miedo….pero en cuarto y ultimo ¿Qué juramento? – lo miraba con curiosidad ya que nunca había visto que haga un juramento con Isabella.

Phineas: fue un día que tenias gripa hace ya tiempo – de repente empezó a hacer un efecto de ondas. Perry miro con curiocida a phineas para luego mirar a Ferb para que explique.

Ferb: es un "efecto de ondas" o también llamado "fashback" solo ocurre cuando alguien tiene una escena retrospectiva del pasado… en síntesis esta recordando… y a la autora de este fic le da pereza escribir el fashback – el ornitorrinco seguía señalando la mirada perdida del pelirrojo – lo se… parece que se le olvido que no lo podemos ver. – justo en ese momento el efecto de ondas desapareció – a juzgar por el tiempo en que tu vista se perdió me atrevo a decir que debió ser conmovedor.

Phineas: en síntesis yo e Isa juramos que no importa la distancia, el tiempo, si los robots atacan, si a alguno se lo come un tiburón o lo que pudiera pasar que siempre seriamos amigos.

Ferb: bien, pero los tiempos cambian!...¿como es eso de los robots y el tiburón?

Phineas: cambien o no….un juramento es un juramento.

Ferb: Phineas…eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien. Así que quieres irte para no sufrir por no decirle a Isabella ¿no?

Phineas: Ferb….ya no digas mas, hasta ahora solo me diste mas motivos para irme…además que si es verdad eso de que ella me quiere desde hace tiempo *suspiro* no se con que cara iría a decirle "te amo con el alma y disculpa todos estos años que no me di cuenta de que tu también me amas" no, así no funcionan las cosas.

Ferb: el Phineas Flynn que yo conozco no se dejaría derrotar, pelearía para lograr su meta! Como la vez que hicimos la montaña rusa

Phineas: pero lo hicimos juntos

Ferb: pero lo logramos o todas las veces que la gente te pregunta ¿no eres demasiado joven para ser ingeniero de montaña rusa? O ¿no eres demasiado joven como para salvar al mundo?... siempre te preguntaba si eras muy joven para hacer algo pero tu siempre seguías adelante. Ahora dime…¿Amas a Isabella? – se paro abruptamente sorprendiendo a todos lo ahí presentes.- ahora responde

Phineas: pero…

Ferb: pero nada! solo responde

Phineas: per-

Ferb: di otro "pero" en lugar de la respuesta y le dijo a Perry que te pegue en la cabeza para acomodarte el cerebro

Phineas: si… me gusta Isabella *murmurando*

Ferb: NO ESCUCHE NADA! HABLA MAS FUERTE! – decía Ferb en un tono de dirigente político

Phineas: me gusta Isabella!

Ferb: ¡¿TE GUSTA O LA AMAS?

Phineas: La amo a Isabella!

Ferb: CON MAS CONVICCION! TIENES QUE ESTAR DESICIDIDO A PELEAR POR ELLA!

Phineas: LA AMO A ISABELLA! – Dijo mientras se paraba abruptamente haciendo que el mamífero semi-acuático cayera a la cama un tanto sorprendido – AMO A ISABELLA!

Ferb: bien! Ahora cruza la calle y díselo!

Phineas: YOOOOO…. – cae rendido en la cama casi aplastando a Perry – no puedo..

Ferb: no de nuevo! – gimió fuertemente al darse cuenta que volvió al principio – si aun te quieres ir yo opino que deberías decirle, ella merece que se lo confieses.

Phineas: ya lo se – suspiro suavemente

Ferb: ¿entonces?

Phineas: ¿Qué le digo?¿como lo va a tomar?¿cuando se lo digo? En este momento se esta bañando, y no quiero estar solo cuando se lo diga y menos en un momento incomodo

Ferb: es oficial…tu cerebro se te acaba de colapsar… ¿como sabes que se esta bañando?

Phineas: Ferb… no se que hacer, normalmente estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer pero… Isabella… me pone un tanto nervioso….NO DEL MAL SENTIDO, del bueno pero….ajjj – se tapa la cara con la almohada.

Ferb: esto amerita intervención ¿no te parece Perry? – el ornitorrinco asintió sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo – Phineas…ya se que vamos a hacer dentro de dos días.

Phineas: eso es en el baile de bienvenida de veranos – dijo mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara.

Ferb: hermano, te voy a ayudar! Vas a cantar en ese baile y no para cualquier persona.

Phineas: ¿Por qué cantar?

Ferb: te desenvuelves mejor con la música cuando estas preocupado.

Phineas: ¿pero como?

Ferb: yo me encargo, sin ofender pero en este momento eres un inútil.

Phineas: HEY!...que mas da, tienes razón.

Ferb: solo encárgate de las palabras y yo me encargare de lo demás….

Phineas: jejeje creo que ya hay un plan.

Ferb: ooo siii! – Luego Perry se paro sobre sus dos patas haciendo el típico saludo que le daba al Mayor Monograma - ¿no tienes que encargarte de mi futuro suegro? – Perry se estremeció ligeramente con la palabra suegro, pero se recupero para escribir una nota – veamos…

"_La O.W.C.A me debe vacaciones. Que otro se encargue de Doof por unos días. Yo quiero ayudar"_

Ferb: jajaja en ese caso jajaja bienvenido al equipo agente P– dijo mientras lo saludaba de la misma manera – te asignare la misión mas importante… será mantenga en carrera a Phineas y ayudarlo con las palabras. No dejes que se me acobarde mientras me encargo de lo demás.

Phineas: hey! Que no tengo 5 años.

Ferb: lo se…. Pero es para asegurar de que todo ira en camino…. Y sin ofender pero a veces pareces que tienes 6.

Phineas: no recuerdo que las burlas sean parte del trato. ¬¬

Ferb: no pude contenerme. Mañana reclutare ayuda y le diré a Vanessa que le avise a su padre que el Agente P estará ocupado por unos días y no podrá asistir a sus "planes malignos".

….

Phineas, Ferb y Perry: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! :XD:


	2. desde que te vi

_**Desde que te vi**_

_Ninguno de los personajes de "Phineas y Ferb" son míos, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_

_Capitulo 2: Desde que te vi_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El día siguiente Phineas se levanto mas que temprano para poder acercarse a la cajonera, ya que no esta seguro de que este plan funcionara, poco a poco se acerco cuando una red le caen encima para luego escuchar una gruñido habitual en esa casa. Perry salto sobre la cajonera para luego indicarle a su dueño que vuelva a la cama ya que aun faltaba media hora para que amanezca. Luego de despertar a su hora habitual y desayunar cada hermano se fue por su respectivo camino, Phineas a su cuarto para seleccionar cuidadosamente las palabras y Ferb al patio trasero. El chico británico caminaba de ida y vuelta esperando los apoyos cuando…

Baljeet: Hola Ferb! :)

Buford: llego el equipo de trabajo

Django: ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

Los tres chicos estaban parados en una hilera como si Ferb fuera un general. Cuando de la nada se escucho el murmullo de las chicas de la tropa Nº 46321 de las chicas exploradoras. En ese momento Gretchen, Alyson, Ginger, Holly, Katie y Milly entraron al patio.

Alyson: espero que sea importante.

Ferb: lo es. Ahora les explicare lo que pasa pero primero tienen que llega…

Candace: perdón por llegar tarde. – dijo mientras entraba al patio

Ferb: no te preocupes aun no comienzo además falta que llegue Vanessa

Vanessa: aquí llego! ¿Llego tarde? Es que se me ocurrió que algunas cosas que mi padre creo serian útiles.

Ferb: bien, entonces somos yo, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Gretchen, Alyson; Ginger, Holly, Katie, Milly, Candace, Vanessa e Irving…¡¿IRVING? O.O – todos voltearon a ver que efectivamente al lado de Baljeet se encontraba Irving, con una cámara de fotos en las manos. - ¿Qué haces acá?... ¿y desde cuando esta ahí?

Irving: estoy acá desde hace una hora y vine a ayudar con tu plan para el baile de bienvenida del verano – dijo mientras aprovechaba para sacarle un foto a Ferb

Buford: es sorprendente que no lo hayamos notado

Django: sorprendente y aterrador

Todos: si (autora: obvio que si)

Gretchen: entonces….¿para que nos llamaste?

Ferb: díganme algo ¿quieren evitar que Isabella se comprometa con alguien a quien no ama?

Alyson: ¿quien te dijo que la jefa no quiere a Eric? – el comentario de la chica exploradora solo recibió como respuesta una mirada de Ferb – okay…tienes razón pero ella no escucha razones. ¬¬U

Buford: sin olvidar que campanilla jamás a notado que ella lo quiere. u_uU

Gretchen: además que no sabemos si Phineas la quiere como algo mas que una amiga. u_u

Ferb: el esta enamorado de ella desde hace ya tiempo – dijo normalmente como si fuera de lo mas normal

Baljeet: eso mismo pienso, nadie sabe si Phineas también la quieeeeee…. O.o

Todos:… … … ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE? D:

Ferb: les voy a dar una explicación rápida…

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

3 MINUTOS DESPUES (eso si fue rápido :D)

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ferb: y eso paso..

Gretchen: tu hermano es demasiado inocente para su propio bien

Ferb: si, si lo es.

Buford: por eso digo que es malo ser un hombre de palabra, a campanilla no lo ayudo en nada

Baljeet: pero es muy leal de su parte el haber mantenido ese juramento tantos años.

Django: ¿entonces que haremos?

Ferb: el plan es sencillo ya que no tuve ni tiempo ni ayuda para hacerlo mas complejo.

Candace: ahora que lo pienso… ¿yo que pinto en el plan? Ni siquiera sigo en la secundaria.

Vanessa: yo tampoco sigo ahí.

Ferb: ahora les diré lo que aremos – dijo mientras sacaba de detrás del árbol una pizarra blanca. – ahora todos siéntense y cualquier duda la responderé a terminar – todos se sentaron para oír el plan. Incluso las chicas exploradoras sacaron block de notas para que no se pase por alto ningún detalle.

Django: ¿Puedo preguntar algo antes de empezar?

Ferb: si

Django: ¿de donde salio la pizarra si detrás del árbol no había nada?

Ferb: lo saque con magia

Todos: O_O ¿de verdad lo hiciste con magia?

Ferb: nop, pero es un secreto profesional…como el hecho de que los inventos entren cómodamente en este patio.

Buford: lo que pasa es que no vienes a menudo y por eso te sorprendes ¬¬ - dijo previamente antes de golpearlo en la cabeza – eso es porque no eres trabajador de los proyectos de estos dos a tiempo completo

Django: no es mi culpa que no aparezca en todos los episodios

Ferb: basta! Necesito que se concentren y que alguien se encargue de Eric Fricchen para que no trate de sabotearnos. – Volteo a ver a Buford pero Irving se metió en el medio.

Irving: deja que me encargue de el, nadie sabrá que le paso, la policía no tendrá evidencias y nunca encontraran el cadáver – dicho esto todos dieron un paso lejos de Irving.

Ferb: Irving, no necesitamos que mates a nadie, es un idiota pero no amerita el asesinato…y no queremos problemas con la policía. Buford ¿te puedes encargar de que no intervenga Eric… y Irving te ayudara a tenerlo mas vigilado, considerando que estuvo desde hace una hora acá y nadie lo noto.

Buford: ¿tengo que estar cerca de este psicópata? ¬¬

Irving: no soy un psicópata!... solo soy algo obsesivo! ¬¬X

Ferb: como sea, el plan seguirá asi….

_**Luego de 30 minutos de explicación del plan**_ (seré sincera y diré que no se me ocurrió nada que poner acá)

Ferb: ¿entendido? – Todos respondieron simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿alguna duda? – nadie respondió de inmediato, solo se miraban unos a otros hasta que Baljeet levanto la mano.

Baljeet: ¿puedo pregunta algo? – Ferb asintió sin despegarle los ojos de encima - si Buford e Irving no detienen a Eric con la cinta de lazo ¿yo debo apagar las luces antes o después de que Gretchen y Alyson se lleven a Isabella con la excusa de que un pollo de hule golpeo a Pinky en la cabeza?

Todos: DESPUES ¬¬X

Buford: ¿Por qué no prestas atención? 9_9

Baljeet: perdón, es que me confundí cuando dijo que Django danzara una pieza de "baile interpretativo" después de que Ferb llame a Perry y a Pinky… lo cual sigue sin concluirme en porque debemos llamar a sus mascotas – pero repentinamente fue golpeado por Buford.

Buford: no cuestiones al británico – ordeno rígidamente – sea o no raro, las ordenes de el y campanilla NO se cuestionan.

Ferb: ¿alguna otra duda?

Candace: yo – dijo mientras daba un pasa al frente - ¿es posible que inventes un tintura para el cabello que se sale en 3 horas y que no dañe mi cabello? Es que no quiero una peluca pero tampoco tintura permanente que arruine mi cabello.

Ferb: claro… ¿alguna otra duda? – Dijo mientras daba un ultimo vistazo para sersiorarce de que nadie tuviera dudas, como nadie dijo nada prosiguió – en ese caso, prepárense para el viernes. Tenemos un romance que arreglar.

.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

El día de baile de bienvenida del verano…(creo que seria viernes por la noche)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Los dos días pasaron volando, y llego la gran noche. El plan se pondría en marcha después de la tercera canción el plan se pondría en marcha. Ferb se encontraba impidiendo que Phineas trate de escapar. Irving no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Eric y Buford a su lato evitaba que el chico de gafas haga algo que los ponga en problemas con la policía. Vanessa permanecía al lado de Isabella para poder alejar al Eric de Isa. Django y Baljeet se encargaban del la música y las luces, después de encargarse del verdadero DJ puesto por el director (lo mataron y lo tiraron al rió…bueno, lo ataron y amordazaron para dejarlo en el armario del conserje).

Las chicas exploradoras, que eran el comité de organización del baile lograron convencer a Isabella de que deje todo en sus manos y que se divierta. Candace se preparaba para cumplir con su parte del plan en el baño. Cuando el plan empiece Vanessa tenia que cambiar con Alyson y Gretchen.

Ferb: dentro de 5 minuto los que van a tocar tienen que estar en el escenario – dijo tranquilamente a través de un intercomunicador de muñeca.

Vanessa: entendido, ya voy para allá

Ferb: Alyson y Gretchen ¿están en sus puestos?

Alyson y Gretchen: si señor!

Ferb: que graciosas ¬¬

Alyson y Gretchen: jijiji no aguantamos n_n

Ferb: Holly, Katie y Milly ¿ya estan en sus puestos?

Holly: puerta norte asegurada

Katie: puerta sur asegurada

Milly: plan B preparada en el pasillo.

Ferb: Ginger ¿estas lista?

Ginger: nací lista. ¿Seguros que a Eric les gusta las chicas con mini falda? - dijo mientras le daba una ultima ojeada a la ropa que llevaba. Llevaba puesto una mini-falda azul, con unos zapatos de tacón que le costaba manejar, un corsé celeste y coronando en la cabeza una peluca a la onda Hannah Montana - ¿y si se quiere propasar? – dijo mientras buscaba en los alrededores del pasillo para ver con que golpear a alguien en la cabeza.

Ferb: Milly que te esta vigilando de dará la señal a candace de que actué antes si intenta propasarse o algo extraño

Candace: me alegra no haber tirado las gafas falsas de la ves que quería parecer mas madura frente a la madre de Stacy….y también el tener cierto parecido físico con la profesora de música y que ella justo hoy no puede venir a supervisar el baile porque le dio una de esas gripes de 24 horas.

Ferb: como siempre la llamada "fuerza misteriosa" de Candace nos ayuda en los planes.

Todos menos Candace: VIVA LA FUERZA MISTERIOSA!

Candace: aun sigo sin saber como lo logran

Ferb: Candace, nosotros no hacemos ese tipo de cosas…no somos Dios.

Candace: pero mas me alegra saber que la profesora Del valle no tiene tan mal gusto por la moda – dijo mientras miraba de arriba a abajo lo que llevaba puesto. Levaba un par de pantalones negros de vestir con un cinturón en dorado que hacia juego con unos zapatos dorados, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro. Y su cabello fue teñido con tintura que sale con agua de color castaño oscuro. – Considerando que Ginger, Milly y yo nos perderemos el evento principal, QUIERO QUE LO FILMEN!

Irving: hecho – dijo mientras sacaba una filmadora de ultima generación de su bolsillo – traje una Filmadora Sony Cx160 Full Hd, 16g la compre especifica para el evento.

Todos: que miedo

Ferb: CONSENTRENSE! – Grito a través de los intercomunicadores dejando a medio mundo sordo – Phineas te daré tu señal y tu subirás al escenario.

Phineas: no podré – gimió lastimosamente antes de sentarse en un parlante

Ferb: si podrás, yo estaré tras de ti – dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Phineas: Ferb… no me ayuda los mensajes de aliento metafórico.

Ferb: no, de verdad estaré detrás de ti… yo tocare la batería ya que Buford se encargara de Eric

Phineas: ohh….esta vez tocare la guitarra acústica ¿no?

Ferb: si, Vanessa tocara el piano de Isabella y Baljeet pondrá unos cuantos tonos de su violín… ¿listo?

Phineas: …. *suspiro* acabemos de una ves – luego de esto Ferb subió a escenario.

Ferb: buenas noches, secundaria de Danville! – todos aplaudieron como locos – se que ahora tendría que tocar una banda pero antes de ello. Un cantante de primera, inventor brillante, mi hermano del alma y ahí que agregar enamorado con todo el alma, quiere cantar una canción para una persona especial en su vida – apenas termino esa frase la multitud empezó a vitorear el nombre del inventor pelirrojo para darle ánimos – aunque la chica de la canción no tiene nombre ella se dará cuenta. Ahora sin más preámbulos. PHINEAS FLYNN – Apenas termino de hablar el público estallo de felicidad.

Phineas subió lentamente al escenario, contemplo a la multitud esperando ver una cara que tanto añoraba, hasta que la vio junto con Gretchen y Alyson. Era un ángel al que le quería cantar, el ángel que le dio mas valor para concretar su confesión, se planto detrás del micrófono con la guitarra lista para sonar pero no sin antes decir unas palabras de su propia boca.

Phineas: hola a todos! – todo el mundo respondió simplemente vitoreando "PHINEAS! PHINEAS! PHINEAS!" – La canción que voy a cantar esta desde hace mas de 5 años que no tengo el valor para compartirla con esa persona al la que amo pero gracias a ciertas personas – dijo mientras volteaba para dedicarla su sonrisa alegre habitual –hoy tengo el valor para cantarla y por favor escuchen atentamente por puede que haya mas personan en la misma situación que puede que le ayude escuchar con atención. Espero que te guste en especial a ti…solo escucha y sabrás – dicho esto comenzó tocar su guitarra con todo el corazón.

Inicio de la canción (será útil que escuchenhttp:/www. youtube. com /watch?v=3RGa8JVGTOw)

(intro musical)

Algún día nos juramos,

ser amigos hasta el fin

Hoy me animo a confesarte, lo que yo siento por ti

Día a día me pregunto,

¿que le digo al corazón?

que se siente abandonado, derretido por tu amor

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mía

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazón vivirá

siempre en mí

desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí

que mi vida eres tú

y la quiero vivir

junto a ti

Desde que te vi

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

En ese momento Isabella no podía aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad. Phineas también la amaba… todos esos años… el mantuvo su juramente… solo por ella.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ya no aguanto lo que siento

y no puedo fingir

sin tu amor me estoy muriendo

bailo con mi soledad

hice todo por no amarte me escape de esta pasión

imposible es olvidarte hoy, necesito tu amor

sin rumbo yo estoy perdido,

no puedo disimular

yo lo siento amiga mía

yo lo siento te lo tengo que contar

Desde que te vi todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazón vivirá

siempre en mí

desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí

que mi vida eres tú

y la quiero vivir

junto a ti

Desde que te vi

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Isabella sentía cada letra, cada palabra y estofa. No podía contenerse así salio corriendo ante las caras sorprendidas de Gretchen y Alyson

.,.,.,.,.,.,

Desde que te vi, todo es tan distinto para mi

porque tu corazón vivirá

siempre en mí

desde que te vi supe que eras solo para mí

que mi vida eres tú

y la quiero vivir

junto a ti

Desde que te viiiiiiiii

(Fin de la canción)

Apenas termino la canción la audiencia estallo en aplausos, silbidos, gritos de algunas fans y algunos que seguían vitoreando el nombre de pelirrojo. Phineas busco con la vista a Isabella para ver si le gusto, pero se entristeció terriblemente cuando vio que Isabella no esta con Gretchen y Alyson. Las dos chicas exploradoras no sabían por donde buscar, miraran para donde miraran no encontraban a Isabella en toda la multitud.

Phineas estaba realmente mal, Ferb pudo ver eso en los ojos de su hermano. Phineas simplemente levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa para que el publico no se de cuenta. Y proclamo un ultimo "GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES" antes de alejarse lentamente del micrófono. Pero…

- PHINEAS! -

..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

NOTA DE AUTOR: mil gracias a:

- Julieta-Otaku

- Darknoyi

- phinbella2012

por los comentarios que me dejaron. Es curioso que me haya salido este fic (considerando que odio el romance DX) pero espero que les guste. El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo. quise hacer un fic corto ya que el anterior que estaba escribiendo me canso... y eso que iva por el capitulo 21 -.-U. en fin

dejen comentarios que no muerdo


	3. y así sera

_**Desde que te vi**_

_Ninguno de los personajes de "Phineas y Ferb" son míos, son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh… _

_Capitulo 3: "y así será" un gran final_

Phineas volteo a ver quien lo llamaba, apenas vio quien era no pudo contener que la alegría llenara su corazón. Isabella acaba de subir a escenario, el pelirrojo no tubo tiempo para reaccionar porque ella corrió hacia el saltando a su brazo… lo cual termino con Isabella derribando por completo a Phineas.

Isabella: no puedo cree que todos este tiempo de espera haya sido porque fuiste leal a nuestro juramento.

Phineas: ¿no estas enojada por no haber respondido antes?

Isabella: debería – dijo mientras miraba como Phineas se deprimía instantáneamente - pero, yo nunca podría enojarme con el chico que mas amo en todo el mundo. – y al instante Phineas dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Phineas: entonces espero que no te moleste que haga esto – dijo mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de Isabella en sus manos para luego besarla suavemente en la boca. Obviamente el publico no perdió la oportunidad para decir "Owwwwwwwwwwww" de la romántica escena – jeje creo que mejor nos paramos ¿no te parece? *muy sonrojado*

Isabella: creo que tienes razón *muy sonrojada* - dijo mientras se paraba para ayudar a Phineas.

Phineas: Isabella…emm – dijo mientras tomaba las delicadas manos de Isabella entra las suyas – me preguntaba…¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Isabella: por supuesto que si – dijo mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del pelirrojo, para plantarle un nuevo beso suave sobre los labios.

Todos: Owww

Ferb: ya tenemos mucha demostración de afecto en publico! … ¿Irving tienes todo filmado?

Irving: Claro! Luego te doy una copia, la original será mi tesoro! – toda la gente del publico que estaba cerca de el dio un paso lejos.

- ALTO IDIOTA! -

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a Eric y su sequito de amigos abrirse paso a través de la multitud.

Eric: Flynn sabía que eras un perdedor pero robar a mi chica… eso es nuevo.

Phineas: ¿tu chica? Ella tiene nombre y es Isabella, no tu chica.

Eric: es mi chica porque estamos saliendo.

Phineas: que argumento mas convincente – respondió con sarcasmo

Isabella: yo arreglo esto Phin – voltea a ver a Eric – cariño sabes que yo no te dejaría así como así – dijo mientas disimuladamente escoltaba a Eric hacia la mesa de bebida – no sin antes – entonces lo empujo contra la mesa, la cual cayo junto con el mandándolo a un baño de ponche color rosa –darte un poco de tu merecido por siempre tratarme como un trofeo de guerra – dijo mientras agarraba un plato de papas fritas con salsa y se lo plantaba en la cabeza – ENGREIDO, IDIOTA Y ESTUPIDO! Isabella fuera, PAZ! – dijo antes de volver a los brazos de Phineas.

Phineas: Isa me leíste la mente, desde hace unos meses que quería hacerle eso.

Isabella: es que se lo que mi novio quiere

Ferb: en lo personal prefería que se queme con papas calientes.

Isabella: lo siento, estaban frías.

Vanessa: me parece que la idea de Ferb era buena para que aprenda… - Ferb le dedico una mirada intrigada – es que allá viene por mas – dijo señalando a Eric que se había parado y se acercaba furioso mientras se sacaba las papas fritas que le quedaban en la cabeza.

Eric: NO PUEDES TRATARME ASI!

Ferb: si, si la persona a la se lo hacen es un idiota, patán que resulta ser un mujeriego.

Eric: no soy mujeriego

Vanessa: ¿enserio? Pues Baljeet! QUE RUEDE VIDEO!

Django: a la orden primera dama!

Vanessa: ¿Cómo es eso de primera dama? Bueno no importa, continuemos

_* Se inicia el video*_

_La imagen mostraba uno de los pasillos de la escuela, justo afuera del gimnasio donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, primero no había nadie pero luego apareció Ginger, saludando la cámara antes de volver a ponerse la peluca. Luego cuando escucho el sonido que alguien venia se apoyo contra el casillero tratando de actuar sexy. Luego apareció Eric que instantáneamente se paro en frente de Ginger._

_Eric: hola muñeca. No eres de esta escuela ¿no?_

_Ginger: para tu desgracia no guapo – dijo mientras trataba de imitar un asentó extranjero._

_Eric: ¿que trae a una princesa a una escuela como esta?_

_Ginger: estudiante de extranjero, y hasta ahora todo era aburrido, bueno hasta que me encontré contigo_

_Eric: no lo digo muy a menudo pero ¿Qué tal si salimos?_

_Ginger: pero no eres novio de un chica….¿como se llamaba?... Isabella la capitana de las porristas_

_Eric: lo que no sepa no daña, además planeaba dejarla cuando el perdedor de Flynn se largue del país… mientras tanto – digo mientras comenzaba a acariciar una de las piernas de Ginger. Lo cual la comenzó a alertar – podríamos divertidos un poco a solas ¿no? - pero de repente, a todo lo largo de pasillo el eco de un par de zapatos de tacón comenzó a poner nervioso a Eric. De repente apareció la profesora Del Valle con una mirada que decía "estas atrapado"._

_Prof. Del Valle: ¿que ocurre acá? – cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho manteniendo su postura firme y seria (N/A: no olviden que la profesora Del Valle es realmente Candace disfrazada)_

_Eric: no ocurre nada profesora, es solo que la estudiante nueva se perdió… pero como usted esta aquí presente regresare a la fiesta. – cuando comenzó su retirada se freno en seco – por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre_

_Ginger: Me llamo Evangelin._

_Eric: en ese caso luego nos veremos Evangelio – dijo antes de irse por el pasillo que daba al gimnasio._

_Ginger: gracias por venir justo a tiempo._

_* fin del video *_

Una vez finalizo el video un silencio sepulcral sirvió de preludio aun abucheo masivo de parte de chicas y chicos. El sequito de Eric opto por mezclarse en la multitud dejando al susodicho por su propia cuenta.

Vanessa: será mejor que te vayas con la dignidad que te queda – dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona.

Eric: esta no será la última vez que nos enfrentamos Flynn. Ya nos veremos las caras nuevamente – dijo antes de salir hecho una furia del gimnasio. Entonces Phineas tomo el micrófono del escenario y grito alegremente.

Phineas: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL IDIOTA A DEJADO EL EDIFICIO

Todo el publico: VIVA! – Ya debajo de escenario el grupo de amigos comenta la felicidad de que la verdadera cara de Eric se haya descubierto.

Buford: ya era hora de que le den su merecido! – dijo antes de darle un puñetazo a Baljeet en el hombro.

Baljeet: AUCH! BUFORD ESO DUELE! _

Buford: ¿algun problema con que este emocionado? ¬¬X

Baljeet: ninguno! O_OU

Chico del público: La profesora Del Valle no estaba enferma por dos días – todos voltearon a ver a Candace – entonces…¿Quién es ella?

Candace: esa es mi señal para irme. Candace fuera, PAZ! – y sale corriendo del lugar.

Todos: -_-UUU

Ferb: siempre es bueno retribuir los favores. – por su parte Ferb ya estaba mas tranquilo de saber que su hermano no abandonaría el país y que todo se haya arreglado (N/A: en resumen… volvió a ser un hombre mas de acción que de palabra).

Vanessa: eso me da una idea… que tal una pequeña canción

Todos los presentes: UNA CANCIÓN! UNA CANCIÓN!

Buford: será interesante escuchar una canción romántica que no sea "Gichie gichie go"

Phineas: por mi bien, pero como lo saben no puedo hacerlo solo – dijo mientras dedicaba una de sus sonrisas mas calidas que aunque el lo ignoraba hacia que las chicas de la escuela se derritan a sus pies.

Isabella: en ese caso permíteme cantar contigo Phin .

Phineas: será un placer

Buford: ya quiero vomitar, esto es demasiado meloso.

Gretchen: es porque eres un inmaduro

El resto de las chicas: SIII! ¬¬X

Mientras las chicas y Buford seguían discutiendo, Phineas e Isabella subieron al escenario para empezar la canción. Isabella miro a sus amigos que le dieron un pulgar arriba, luego miro a Phineas temiendo que fuera un sueño pero como si el pelirrojo leyera la mente tomo su mano y la beso suavemente como si fuera su caballero de brillante armadura dejando que ella comience. Isabella no podía estar mas feliz que en ese momento, junto todo el valor que resurgió cuando Phineas le dijo la amaba y que quería ser su novio para poder contarle lo que sentía.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Empieza la canción ** (las partes en** negritas** lo cantan Isabella y Phineas juntos )(también seria útil que escuchen= http:/www. youtube . com / watch?v=Elo7CDrQ2Hw )

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Isa: Mi amor te espero tantos años_

_lo supe cuando te ví_

_Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños_

_y esta aquí._

_Phin: Mi amor te pienso tantas veces_

_y ya te reconocí_

_Mi amor te inventó desde siempre_

_Llegaste aquí_

_**Y así será**_

_** juntos por fin**_

_**y así será**_

_**para los dos**_

_**y así será**_

_**un gran amor**_

_**y así será...**_

_**Y así será**_

_**será un gran amor hasta el final**_

_**que nadie nunca podrá separar**_

_**un gran amor**_

_**y el corazón tanto esperó**_

_**y así será**_

_Isa: He juntado tantos te amo_

_en mi caja de secretos_

_he guardado tantas risas_

_y tantos besos._

_Phin: En tus ojos ví los míos_

_existías para mi_

_no habrá otra no habrá nadie_

_estás aquí _

_**Y así será**_

_**juntos por fin**_

_**y asi será**_

_**para los dos**_

_**y así será**_

_**un gran amor**_

_**y así será...**_

_**Será un gran amor hasta el final,**_

_**que nadie nunca podrá separar.**_

_**Un gran amor,**_

_**el corazón tanto esperó**_

_**y así será**_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Fin de la canción

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Luego de que termino la canción y fueron ovacionados. La fiesta continúo con más alegría que antes. Las chicas no se cansaban de decir que era como el final de un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe de brillante armadura se quedaba con la princesa. La fiesta continuaba sin que nadie se de cuenta que la nueva pareja salia para contemplar la hermosa luna llena.

Isabella: aun no puedo creer que esto este ocurriendo, parece un sueño perfecto.

Phineas: si estos es un sueño, en mi opinión si es perfecto.

Isabella: ¿Por qué es perfecto?

Phineas: porque tu estas en el – dijo antes de cerrar el espacio entre el e Isabella para darle un beso lleno de amor y pasión que lo lleno de alegría cuando ella le correspondió. Cuando se separaron por causa de la falta de aire no pudieron dejar de sonreírse mutuamente agarrados de la mano.

Phineas: me parece demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

Isabella: doy gracias a dios que lo sea – y luego como si supieran lo que el otro estaba a punto de decir cantaron a capela (N/A: o sea sin música para el que no sepa)

Phineas e Isabella: _**Será un gran amor hasta el final, que nadie nunca podrá separar. Un gran amor, el corazón tanto esperó… y al fin llegooooooooooooo.**_

_**:bow: FIN :bow:**_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

NOTA DE AUTOR: AHHHHHHHH DX NO PUEDO PARA DE LLORAR….es que me encantan los finales felices.

Mil gracias a:

phinbella2012

Darknoyi

realmente fue muy alentador esas palabras. gracias a los que me tuvieron paciencia.


End file.
